Troops
Troops are built in the Barracks. They require idle Population in order to build. __TOC__ Food Upkeep Troops consume Food on an hourly basis. The "Food Upkeep" column in the table below shows how much food a single unit of that type requires every hour. When you have a large number of troops in your city, and not enough Farms to feed them, your hourly food income will be negative, and you will lose food from your stores. If you run out of food, your army will start to desert. You will lose approximately 10% of each of your troop types at a time, until you can feed your troops again. How often this happens is not well understood. If you are offline, it appears that troops desert maybe once per day. If you are online, it seems to be 30-120 minutes between desertions. All desertions will be reported in your Messages section under Disaster Reports. All the report will tell you is when the troops left, not how many went. If you are hosting allied troops in your Embassy your city is responsible for feeding the other player's troops. If you run out of food in this case, the allies will be recalled back to their parent cities. Allies troops will not desert their owners in this case. Troop Types Training Speed for Troops The speed of training depends on a number of factors that will vary from player to player: *How many barracks in the city: training is split up among all of the available barracks. 2x level-1 barracks will train 100 supply troops in 1/2 the time that it takes a city with only 1 level-1 barracks. *The level of each barracks: each level above 1 increases the training speed by 10%. *Research level in Geometry increases the training speed of Siege Engines by 10% per level *Each level of the Stable increases the training speed of horsed units by 10%. *Each level of the Workshop increases the training speed of wagons and Siege Engines by 10% per level. *The Combat level of the Knight assigned to the role of Marshall increases the training speed of all troops. This table gives the base training time for each unit, which is the time they would require for training in a single, level-1 Barracks with no other modifiers. Training Time Formulae Greenman has provided a javascript calculator using these formulae here: KoC Troop Training Calculator : BT = Base Training Time, as found in the table above : NB = number of barracks in the city : TBL = sum of the levels of all the barracks in the city : BM = total speed modifier for barracks : BM = 0.9 * NB + 0.1 * TBL (or if you prefer, BM = NB + (TBL-NB) * 0.1 ) : MCS = Combat Score of the Knight assigned to the role of Marshal in your city : MF = Marshal Speedup Factor = MCS / 200 : GF = Geometry Speedup Factor = Geometry Level / 10 : SF = Stable Speedup Factor = Stable Level / 10 : WF = Workshop Speedup Factor = Workshop Level / 10 : Training time for Infantry Units (Supply Troop, Militiaman, Scout, Pikeman, Swordsman, and Archer): :: Time = BT / ( BM * (1 + MF + GF) ) : Training time for Cavalry Units (Cavalry and Heavy Cavalry): :: Time = BT / ( BM * (1 + MF + GF + SF) ) : Training time for Machine Units (Supply Wagon, Balista, Battering Ram, and Catapult): :: Time = BT / ( BM * (1 + MF + GF + SF + WF) ) : Note that there appears to be a bug in the Geometry code, and that speedup currently applies to all types of troop training as seen above. : The Stable speedup applies to all non-infantry units: cavalry, wagons, and siege engines. : The Workshop provides an additional bonus to wagons and siege engines. Category:Battle Category:Calculators